ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Touch My Sigil
}} Notes from Nale ensure that each Sigil is activated by a member of the Order. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Nale ◀ ▶ * Thog ◀ ▶ * Sabine ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: That must be the Earth Sigil there. Thog: nale give thog note for talky-man. Roy reads the note: When you reach the Earth Sigil, touch it and hold there until the rest of us get into position. Then a majestic gateway to the Talisman should appear. '' -Nale'' P.S. I think it should be you that touches the Sigil, not Thog. Just a thought. Roy: Hmmm, that's probably a good idea. Thog, watch for monsters while I activate the magic rune. Roy touches the earth sigil A faint rumbling begins, "rumble rumble rumble" Sabine and Haley hover near the Air Sigil. Sabine: Are you done searching for traps yet? Haley: Yeah, I—hey, what's that note you have? The rumbling can be heard here as well, "rumble rumble rumble rumble" The sound grows in intensity, "rumble rumble" Haley: Gimme that! Sabine: Hey! Haley reads the note while the noise continues to grow louder, "rumble rumble" Sabine— Make sure it is either you or Zz'dtri that activates the Air Sigil. Just touch it and wait. —Nale Haley: AHA! I knew it! You guys are up to no good. The noise continues, "'rumble rumble'" '' '''Haley': Well, if Nale wants it to be you who touches it, then that's reason enough for it to be me. Sabine: Sucker. Haley touches the Air Sigil and the rumble intensifies, "rumble rumble" Elan and Nale stand near the Fire Sigil. The noise is heard loudly in the background, "rumble rumble" Nale: At last, the Fire Sigil Elan: Ooo, glowy. The rumbling intensifies, "rumble rumble rumble" Nale: You know, Elan, once I have the Talisman, you and I can leave this place together and start a new team. Elan: I couldn't abandon Roy. He needs my help. The noise gets louder still, "rumble rumble rumble rumble rumble" Nale: Hrmph. As you wish. However, I insist that the honor of activating the Fire Sigil go to you. Elan: Neat! Elan touches the Fire Sigil. The noises jump in intensity, "rumble rumble" The rumbling reaches its peak, "rumble rumble" Nale: There, Elan, the gateway to the Talisman opens! The path to the ultimate power reveals its awe-inspiring presence to us! A normal door labeled Talisman appears with a "pop!" Nale: I um... Nale: I'll be honest, I was really expecting something a little more... Elan: Rumbleworthy? Trivia * Nale has cleverly used the personalities of the Order to ensure that it is they and not members of the Linear Guild who actually touch the Sigils. This is because they can only be activated by beings of pure heart, as noted by Celia in the last strip. External Links * 54}} View the comic * link|275788}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Fly Category:Meeting the Linear Guild